fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Robotortoise
Otherarrow (talk) 23:29, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Images Hi, thank you for your great contributions so far. Just a little note regarding uploading images: if you are replacing an image but it is of a different type (jpg -> png) please make sure to edit all of the pages which the old image was used on, and remember to categorize the new image. -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 08:24, April 16, 2016 (UTC) :Oh, okay. I'll do that next time, thank you. Robotortoise (talk) 08:56, April 16, 2016 (UTC) Hi again, regarding your recent upload, I'd like to remind you that we do not encourage resizing images just to make them bigger than their actual size, although the quality is still merely the same, it looks pretty bad that way. Thanks for your understanding. -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 15:28, April 28, 2016 (UTC) ::Yeah, I'm sorry about that! The removal of artifacts was fine, but the resizing/vectoring made it look pretty bad. I'll be more careful next time! Robotortoise (talk) 17:37, April 28, 2016 (UTC) Hey there, I noticed you put the render for the Omega Yato and I was wondering if you could do the renders for the other versions as well. :Done. Just curious, would it be too much to ask for you to upload your weapon models to Model Resource? 21:34, June 7, 2016 (UTC) :Unfortunately, I can't. The models are viewed using Ohana 3DS Rebirth, but they don't export as models with the textures mapped properly. If that were fixed I certainly would! :Ah, that's a grand shame. Oh well, thank you for answering so quickly. 22:00, June 7, 2016 (UTC) Sounds Resource Robotortoise (talk) 21:42, June 7, 2016 (UTC) Are you the same Robotortoise from the sounds resource site that uploaded the Awakening sound clips? 00:50, June 22, 2016 (UTC) ::Yep! I'm "Robotortoise" on every site you see me on. What's up?Robotortoise (talk) 00:55, June 22, 2016 (UTC) ::Are you planing to add any more of the sounds from Awakening and/or Fates to there? I'd love if the battle animation sound effects were there (Especially the crit sounds, I love those too much). ::(Also, my apolgies for not having my question at the bottom; I could've sworn I put it there.) 01:35, June 22, 2016 (UTC) :::Already have for both. But they're still in the queue, and I emailed the site a few weeks ago and the response I got was that they have 800 items in the queue already or something along those lines. Robotortoise (talk) 01:42, June 22, 2016 (UTC) :::Okay then, that's good to know. Thank you very much for your time. 01:59, June 22, 2016 (UTC) Greetings Can I ask you for something?--AlexHoskins (talk) 19:37, June 26, 2016 (UTC) :Sure! What can I help you with? Robotortoise (talk) 21:08, June 26, 2016 (UTC) Hi! If I may ask where did you get that HD Xander from? And why do you hate Jpegs so much? Thanks! Ragin'Katana (talk) 12:55, July 5, 2016 (UTC) :Ah, well a friend gave it to me! Same with the HD Camilla. Don't quite know where he got it, though... I don't have any other HD images of the Fates characters, unfortunately. But if I do I'll upload them! And the reason I despise JPEGs is because when saved at under 100% quality, they lose a lot of the image quality. The compression especially makes art look really mucky. Robotortoise (talk) 16:57, July 5, 2016 (UTC) Request Hi and thanks again for your hard work with images. Anyways, I just noticed a small portion missing from Takumi's 4Koma artwork, can you please look into it? Thanks. -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 15:56, August 6, 2016 (UTC)